Sue's Corner
thumb|190px|Sue bei ihrer eigenen Sendung "Sue's Corner"Sue's Corner ist eine Rubrik in den lokale Nachrichten "WOHN News 8", welche von Sue Sylvester moderiert wird. Sie ist ein Gast TV-Kommentator und es gelingt ihr immer wieder, eine interessante Perspektive auf das Thema des Tages zu zeigen. Sie endet stets mit den Worten: "And that's how Sue C's It (Und so sieht Sue es)!", wobei Sue mit ihrer rechten Hand ein C formt. Vorkommen Staffel Eins 'Kinder der Lüge' thumb|left|Sue startet die SendungSue redet darüber wie Verprügeln - Singapurs bevorzugte Methode für körperliche Bestrafung für kleinere kriminelle Verstöße - in den United States genutz werden sollte, um die Straßen sauber und sicher zu halten. Sues letztes Wort zu dem Thema war "Yes, we CANE", als Parodie auf Präsident Obamas Kampagnenslogan "Yes we can". Das Wort "cane" ist auch eine Referenz auf den Nachnamen des Kandidaten der Republikaner John McCain. 'Spielverderberspiele' Sue postuliert, dass Menschen bewundern, wie sie so in Kontakt mit dem Kampf der Minderheiten ist, weil sie selbst zu ihnen gehört, da sie offenbar 1/16 Comanche Indianerin ist. 'Remix' Mit dem überhitzten Kampf des Aufflammesns von Homoehen im ganzen Land, bringt Sue die Debatte auf einen Weg, den einige erforscht haben - Menschen heiraten ihre Hunde. Warum nicht, fragt sie. Ihr letzte Wort: Woof, auf Prop 15. Ohio. 'Wer ist im Bilde?' thumb|"Sue´s Corner" wird aufgezeichnetDurch die Größe der normalen Menschen beim Einkaufen in Einkaufszentren in der Ferienzeit beleidigt, fragt Sue den Staat, ein Verbot für dicke Menschen für den Tag nach Thanksgiving auszusprechen. Sie sagt, dass es ihren armen Augäpfeln eine Pause von all den scheußlichen Körpern geben würde. Frohe Feiertage, Sue! Staffel Zwei 'The Rocky Horror Glee Show' thumb|left|Sue erklärt die wahre Bedeutung von HalloweenSue meint, dass die wahre Bedeutung von Hollywood Angst ist. Ein weiterer Abschnitt ist die Verschwendung von Taxigeld für Musicalproduktionen, die Schüler nicht performen sollten, womit sie auf Wills Produktion von "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" anspielt. 'Amor muss verrückt sein' Sue erwähnt, wie sehr sie des mag, von Obdachlosen als Freizeitkleidung zu denken, bekannt als Urban Camper, die nach "Abenteuer" riechen. Staffel Drei 'Das Purple-Piano Project' Sue redet über Kampagne und informiert später jeden darüber, dass sie Kunstprogramme an öffentlichen Schulen abschafft, was ihre Beliebtheit raketenartig ansteigen lässt. 'Irisch was los' thumb|Burts CornerSue geht tiefer auf ihre Kampagne ein, während Burt ebenfalls einen Abschnitt namens "Burts Corner" hat. Beide präsentieren und werben über ihre Kampagnen. Staffel Fünf 'Schluss mit Twerking' Sue redet von ihrer Verabscheuung der Twerkenwelle und besteht darauf, es in Ohio zu beenden. 'Opening Night' thumb|left|Sue zieht über New York herSue zieht über New York her und bezeichnet es als "überteuertes und -fülltes, stinkendes Rattenloch". Da dies die Leute verärgert hat, reist sie mit Will nach New York um sich ein eigenes Bild zu machen und meint dann in der Ausgabe nach ihrer Rückkehr, dass sie zu ihren Kommentaren über New York steht und jedes Wort, dass sie über die Stadt gesagt hat, wahr ist, abgesehen von einem, dass sie New York nicht hasst, sondern liebt, da es nirgendwo auf der Welt so wie dort ist, kein Platz so am Leben ist, mit unendlichen Reden von Möglichkeiten und jedes Mal, wenn man rausgeht, sich in einem Abenteuer findet, was man nie vorhergesehen hat. Sue schließt damit ab, dass man auch von einem Bus angefahren werden kann, aber wenn man etwas so wie sie ist, ein Champion-Cheerleading-Coach, man auch Liebe finden kann oder zumindest eine Nacht von "solidem, sinnlichem" Liebemachen mit einem "respektiven Fremden" in jeder Ecke des Apartments von einigen ehemaligen Schülern. Kategorie:Orte